


Hasha

by shrabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrabu/pseuds/shrabu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>覇者「hasha」= Champion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasha

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Aoba Johsai win.

This AU is a lie. I lied. Aoba Johsai lost. It was the 3rd years last game together and they lost. Failures. They're all going to be split up now, Oikawa and Iwaizumi going to different universities, they're never going to beat Shiratorizawa, never, and they were never meant to win. What a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Now here's the actual link to the [Seijou winning fic](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


End file.
